forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cabrath Nelinderra
| formerhomes = Castle Maerimydra, Maerimydra | race = Drow Keening spirit | occupation = | class1e = | class2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | sex = Female | age = | ageyear = | alignment = | patron deity = Kiaransalee | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = 1372 | turnednotes = | death = 1372 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = }} 'Cabrath Nelinderra '( }}) was a female drow keening spirit and a cleric of Kiaransalee. She was considered Irae T'sarran's top lieutenant in life. Description In life, Cabrath was a dusky grey-skinned drow woman with amber eyes and gray-white hair. She tended to wear a heavy black robe with rich purple colors inside the sleeves. After her death and transformation into a keening spirit, Cabrath was shrouded in a bone-white shimmer and appeared as an insubstantial and slightly transparent version of herself, with her robes trailing off into smoky nothingness. Personality A fearless devotee of Kiaransalee, Cabrath was well aware she would be transformed in the event of her death. She kept few physical objects, taking no pleasure in such luxuries. However, upon her transformation into a keening spirit, she seemed to become greatly distraught, wailing and sobbing continuously. Abilities Cabrath was an adept leader and was considered capable enough to serve as Irae T'sarran's second-in-command of the cult of Kiaransalee in Maerimydra. As a powerful cleric of Kiaransalee, Cabrath had a vast array of divine spells under command; however, she had an especially keen talent for necromancy spells. She often made sure to have herself and her weapons empowered with spells like bull's strength and magic weapon, which made her a formidable melee combatant. In combat, she could bring to bear her most powerful offensive spells, such as fire storm or destruction. After Cabrath's transformation into a keening spirit, she still retained her potent spellcasting abilities but could release a deadly and terrifying wail akin to that of a banshee, as well as being capable of phasing through stone and flesh unhindered. Her touch, just like that of many other undead, inflicted a terrible chill, which could be exerted with maximum effect by phasing through her victim. She was impervious to most physical attacks. Possessions In addition to the voluminous black and purples robes he wore, Cabrath carried a bone-handled spectral dagger that had a glowing blue insubstantial blade. Beneath her robes, she wore a set of half-plate armor +4 which was further warded with a light fortification enchantment. Furthermore, she kept a fire elemental gem and a ring of protection +2 on her person. Relationships The lover of the vampire monk and assassin Maas, Cabrath was often found in his company after the fall of Maerimydra in . They shared a suite in Castle Maerimydra, where Maas occasionally enjoyed watching her eat. Cabrath was considered by Irae T'sarran to be one of her most trusted lieutenants. History In 1372 DR, Cabrath was the second-in-command of the cult of Kiaransalee in Maerimydra. She worked with Irae T'sarran to overthrow House Chûmavh after the invasion of Kurgoth Hellspawn during Lolth's Silence. Once the Kiaransaleean cult had established control of Castle Maermimydra, Cabrath became responsible for the newly converted lesser Temple of Kiaransalee at the top level of the castle, which served as a companion to the Undying Temple. By the , Cabrath had taken up residence in the Acropolis of Thanatos in V'elddrinnsshar, where she was the head priestess of the Crones. While she tried opening a gate to the Negative Energy plane in order to bring forth an army of undead, she was killed again by the Darksong Knight Cavatina Xarann, right after she grievously injured Halisstra Melarn by phasing through her. Shortly after her destruction, she was bound to rejuvenate with time, but the massive amount of voidstone and the negative energy it exerted accelerated the process. However, since she was a keening spirit by Kiaransalee's will, when Q'arlynd Melarn and his apprentices exerted Elven high magic to erase Kiaransalee's name from her worshipers, the goddess disappeared, and so did Cabrath. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures * City of the Spider Queen ;Novels * Storm of the Dead References Category:Clerics Category:Clerics of Kiaransalee Category:Drow Category:Keening spirits Category:Undead Category:Females Category:Worshipers of Kiaransalee Category:Priests Category:Priests of Kiaransalee Category:Inhabitants of V'elddrinnsshar Category:Inhabitants of Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants